


Surprise!

by widdlewed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Dick and Wally being disasters, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Roasted Valentines Fic Exchange 2020, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, date, small amounts of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and both Wally and Dick want to surprise each other. Cute fluffy fic. Rated T for swear words and people talking about sex.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Koriand'r(mentioned), Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Roasted Server Valentine's Day Exchange 2020





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [made_of_memories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_memories/gifts).



> LOL, I feel like your my fic-buddy now, Harsh. Which is completely fine. I'm ecstatic to write for you! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry if this isn't what you wanted at all. I just could not get myself to write this fic and I am so sorry. 
> 
> Happy Batsentine Day!! (I will make this a thing, dammit) 
> 
> Warning(s): swear words, talk of sex (as in the word sex, nothing explicit), people being dorks, mesh of different media??? Is this young justice? Who knows.

Dick was, and always would be, a romantic at heart. It was in his blood, bred from generations of romantics. His mother was a romantic (from what he was assuming), his father was a romantic (at least he thought so), and he was pretty sure if he had the chance to ask his grandparents, they’d be adorable little shits too. 

So it was absolutely understandable that as a romantic, he had to make the most out of everything. Birthdays with his partner were spent in bed, the entire twenty-four hours consisting of food carried in on trays, massages, being hefted around like someone precious, etc. Dick didn't fuck around with birthdays. 

Other holidays, such as Christmas, were taken straight from the cheesiest rom-coms he could think of. Carriage rides through the nicer side of Gotham or Keystone during the late night snowfalls. Hot chocolates at a reserved outdoor ice skating rink. Finding the best rooftop of hilltop to watch the dawning sunrise. Hell, he even tried to do that cliche and horribly depicted ‘run through the airport’ scenario just because he thought it was too good to pass up. 

Wally had not been amused when TSA came down on their asses for causing a scare. 

Though for anyone who knew Dick Grayson and had been fortunate enough to date him knew that February 14th was, and always would be, the ultimate holiday for his romance-obsessed ass. It was the one day of the year that _everybody_ had marked on their calendar in anticipation as to how the acrobat would top his last year’s love-tribute. 

When Wally and Dick first started dating, Kori and Barbara had sat the ginger down, twin expressions of seriousness that they rarely showed outside of the field, and had given him _The Talk_. 

What was The Talk? Well, for people with common sense (like Wally) you’d assume it was about sex and boundaries and all that stuff that comes from entering a realtionship with someone in the same friends group. Especially two consenting young men in their early twenties. Especially when the Shovel Talk was coming from two women who could and was more than willing to murder Wally without the barest bats of eyelashes and go out for martinis afterwards. 

But apparently kicking butt in skin-tight costumes as a part-time profession seemed to translate to those who had no common sense or even a lick of intelligence when it came to being socially adjusted. So instead of the the dreaded Shovel Talk, Wally was introduced to the Dick Talk™. 

And this had nothing to do with the organ, either. 

The Dick Talk™, as Babs and Kori told him with straight faces, was the warning of what to expect. Wally had laughed for a full five minutes when they’d first told him, thinking this was some sort of good-hearted hazing because he was dating their ex. Only to fall silent when he realized that, no, they were not kidding. 

“Dick likes to spoil,” Babs said with a air of exhaustion, as if the very memories of flower bouquets and mountains of chocolates caused her to spiritually age with each second, “so be prepared for that.”

“Dick also likes to touch. A lot. If he could stay in bed and just lay with you all day, he will. Don’t fall to his whims,” Kori added with a sagely nod. 

“Expect yourself to feel like a piece of crap every holiday because he will out-gift you. Every. Single. Time.” Babs looked deadly as she gritted the words out. Kori nodded again, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“I one time tried to surprise him on Valentines' Day,” Kori reminiscenced and she looked haunted, “and somehow he one-upped me. Without evening knowing what I’d been planning, he managed to make his gift to me hundreds of times better.” She buried her head into her hands. 

“Don’t get me started on birthdays,” Barbara whispered and like her now-girlfriend, looked haunted. “It’s like he actually has a superpower and he’s just amazing at being an all-around boyfriend.” 

Wally left that day not knowing if he should ever disclose the weird warning/conversation to anyone. Ever. Maybe just pretend it never happened. Because, really? What was there to worry about?

A lot, apparently. 

Their first year together and Wally just stared into the void and whispered, “ _Oh_ ” so softly. 

So this year, he was prepared. Not to brag but Wally knew Dick better than any of his past partners. He was the first one to meet Robin, Boy-Wonder, and he helped Dick grow up to be the fine young man he was today. 

Wally knew things Babs and Kori didn’t know. Like how, when Dick was just starting out, would slip into Romani when too excited or scared from nightmares. How once, on a mission, he got hit with a magic that made him a clumsy blumbering disaster and no one let him live it down for an entire month. How up until he was fifteen, he had this weird thing with yams and would pawn them off to Wally when no one was looking. How he used to have a few moles along his shoulder blades and back that were almost a mockery of a constellation only for them to get ruined by too many scars and superficial scars from dangerous encounters. 

Wally knew things no one else did, like how Dick’s first taste with alcohol ended with him a blubbering mess of emotions. How the two had once left Alfred speechless after a particularly bad fight in the kitchen. 

How if Wally touched the back of Dick’s ear and dragged his finger down to the base of his neck, Dick will make this squealing sound like a tickled pig. How his left pinky-toe is ridiculously ticklish for no apparent reason. How, on the nights when sleep evaded the two of them, they would spend the hours watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and laughing and joking and just enjoying each other’s presence. 

So Wally felt he had this in the bag. There wasn’t anyone, save maybe Bruce and Damian, who knew Dick as well as he did. So, on the 14th, he enacted his plan. 

It was a simple plan (to Wally, at least). He’d take Dick up to Space and give them a picnic to the rising sun. Romantic but simple. Dick liked simple things. For all the extravagant and outlandish displays and actions the acrobat showed, he preferred easy, simplistic luxuries. Picnics, breakfast in bed, foot rubs. Nothing grand. Nothing flashy. 

Gestures of the heart versus wealth, if you will. 

He’d informed their friends group, letting them know the deal and how that during the 14th, don’t expect either of them to answer their phones. They were going to be off the grid, dammit, and Wally was going to make sure _everyone_ knew that. 

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Jason was the most vocal about this. 

“That’s stupid,” he’s complained, feet sprawled on Roy’s lap and head on Kori’s. Artemis was braiding the fiery hair, Bizarro slumped against her side. “Take him out for, I don’t know, seafood or something fancy.”

Kori smiled softly as Artemis continued to thread her fingers through her hair. “I think it’s sweet! Dick loves the simple things, doesn’t he?” 

“Thank you!” Wally said with a huff, smiling at them all. “What are you losers doing?”

“Rude,” Roy grunted as he looked up from his phone. “Chinese food and a movie or two, right?” The group nodded. Kori shook her head, mindful of Artemis’s hands.

“I’m going to be meeting Babs for dinner,” she said with a smile and the group gagged. She smacked Jason on the forehead. The Speedster listened for a moment as the group began to groan and childishly whine about being betrayed in their hour of single-solidarity. He didn't want to point out that he was pretty sure they could all be dating each other and not even know. He didn't need that mental image. 

“Okay, well, great. Thanks for covering our patrols!” Wally left quickly. He came to a stop at his next destination - Donna’s. 

“What?” She asked with a knowing smirk. She leaned against the counter of her kitchen, steaming mug abandoned by her elbow. 

“Please tell me I’m not going to get my butt handed to me this year,” Wally said as he gulped down his own tea. Donna’s eyes crinkled up into a shit-eating grin. 

“No idea, Speedster. Why do you think I’ll spill the beans?” She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear. 

“Donna, please,” Wally groaned out as his shoulders slumped, “I want to make Dick feel like he deserves the world.” The demi-Goddess rolled her eyes. 

“You’ll be fine, Wally. Dick’s going to be surprised and love it,” she reassured. He squinted at her, unable to truly trust her words. She picked up her mug and hummed, hiding her smirk behind the rim, 

“I don’t believe you,” he finally said and she gave an indigent huff, “but thanks.” 

“Any time, Wally.” Donna set her mug down in the sink and gave him a hug, holding tight. “I’m always here for you two.” 

“And we love you for it.” He pecked her on the cheek and was off, wanting to make sure everything was prepared for the night. 

But, because Fate hated him and wanted to laugh at his endless suffering, Wally ended up immediately stuck dealing with Gorilla Grodd. 

“Dude!” Wally whined as he zipped around the Villain, trying to keep his tone from being too petulant. “Seriously? I’ve got things to do, places to be!” 

“Boo-hoo,” Gorilla Grodd said blankly as he raised some glowing and clearly technologic device towards the Speedster, “the Flash can’t go see his girlfriend!”

“That’s some heteronormative bullshit right there, Grodd! I’m honestly a bit disappointed!” Wally called as he kept his distance, zig-zagging through the streets as he made sure pedestrians took shelter. Grodd grunted and rolled his eyes. Wally mentally counted out what the time would be and bit back a groan. At this rate, he was going to be late. 

* * *

Dick watched the news, chin in his palm and lips pursed. The news, showing a Live feed of Flash dealing with Gorilla Grodd, made him grumble. 

“It’s not going to take forever,” Tim tried to comfort, brownie batter on his nose. Behind them, Stephanie and Kon kept arguing over who got to lick the spoon. Alfred lingered in the corner of the kitchen, eyes like a hawk’s as he surveyed the messy surfaces. “He’ll finish in time for you to surprise him.”

“I know,” Dick signed as he dropped his hand, turning his head. Damian and Jon were at the island table, coloring books and sketch paper littered between them. Across the two, Billy and Colin were trading drawings and finishing each other’s pictures. “It just sucks. I don’t like when my plans get derailed.”

“Who does in this family?” Stephanie called as Cass danced her way into the kitchen. She leaned close to the blond girl, licking a glob of brownie mix off her cheek. Steph giggled while Kon rolled his eyes. 

“It’ll be fine, Master Richard,” Alfred reassured as Kon gently scrubbed the hand mixture, getting the mix off the metal prongs. “Master Wallace will be here before you know it.”

“I guess.” Dick walked around the island table, peeking over Damian’s shoulder at the drawing. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Damian’s sketched friends before the boy hastily hid it. He scowled even with the tips of his ears red. “Do any of you know what he has planned?”

“Yes,” almost everyone in the kitchen said at once. Dick’s eyes widened before he laughed. 

“Should I be scared?” He asked teasingly as Tim eased the tray of brownies into the oven. 

“No,” the detective said and paused, tilting his head, “maybe a bit apprehensive, though. After all, I have no clue how well Wally can plan surprises. He’s a motormouth and his mind runs a bit too fast. Bart is really bad at keeping plans so you can imagine how Wally is.” 

“I’ll be sure to stay whelmed, then,” Dick hummed. Damian made a noise at the botched English while Kon’s eyes softened at the familiar vocab. Tim rolled his eyes while Alfred shooed the group away from the messy bowls and counterspace. 

“What do you have planned, anyways?” Stephanie asked, squinting judgingly at the older man. Dick hummed innocently, rocking back on his heels with a wide smile. 

“It’s a secret,” he said impishly, the corners of his lips curling up slightly. The kitchen occupants exchanged wary and suspenseful expressions. Because like everyone else in Dick’s life, they loved to watch the trainwreck that was his flair for dramatics in the form of heart-felt gifts and dates. 

“Speaking of which,” he continued as he saw the news broadcast show that Flash was finishing up with Grodd, “I better get going. Have a wonderful day!” He swooped around the kitchen, pressing quick hugs or kisses to his precious people. 

He left with a bounce in his step and Cass, hoisting herself up onto a clean spot on the counter, kicked her legs out. “He has the same plan as Wally.”

“What?” Tim looked up from the oven, where he’d pressed his nose against the warm glass. “You mean-”

“Wow.” Billy’s eyes were wide as he looked up from his drawing. A peek at it showed lots of colorful hearts and a rather impressive drawing of Captain Marvel. “Wow.” 

“That’s hilarious.” Kon said without any inflection of his tone. The others all snickered. 

* * *

Dick beamed brightly as Wally jogged (read: agonizingly dragged his feet at a pace of a normal human without metahuman speed abilities) towards him. His hair was windswept, cheeks a bit flushed from the chill that desperately clung to Gotham’s streets. 

“Hi,” Dick murmured like a schoolboy seeing his crush for their first date. Wally smiled gently, reaching a hand out to tug on Dick’s beanie. 

“Hi. Sorry it took me a minute,” Wally said back as he brought Dick in for a hug. He withdrew reluctantly, wanting to huddle more against the unnaturally hot body against him. Dick was just so warm and in this nippy weather, it was heaven sent for the Speedster. 

“I saw,” Dick said as he raised an eyebrow, gaze flickering around before he leaned up to press a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I was worried we’d have to postpone.”

“Never,” Wally gasped and linked their hands. “No, I’d say something cheesy like close your eyes and I’ll guide you to our date spot but…” He ruffled his hair with his free hand. “We’ve got to navigate the streets a bit and I don’t trust myself not to accidentally walk you into a phone booth or against a illegally parked car.”

“Thanks,” Dick laughed out, “I appreciate the consideration.” He smiled as Wally began to lead them down the bustling streets of Gotham. As they took familiar twists and turns, Dick’s smile began to dwindle as his gut sunk. 

They were heading towards one of the hidden zeta-tubes. One of the zeta-tubes that’d lead them to the Watchtower. How did Wally-?

He glanced at Wally’s eager and determined eyes, seeing those freckled cheeks glisten with a hue of childish hyperness that perfectly encapsulates the essence of Speedsters, and his eyebrows went high. 

He bit his lip, shoulders beginning to tremble as he tried to suppress his laughter. He did a well enough job the entire time to the zeta-tube, even keeping his body still as Wally cheesily closed his hands around his eyes as they beamed up. 

Wally led them out of the zeta-tube and out, Dick’s mind mentally tracing the map in his mind as he was blindly guided through hallways. They were heading towards one of the empty conference rooms never used that faced the Earth. His smile came back. 

Wow. _Wow_. Of all the coincidence. 

“SURPRISE!” Wally cheered as he released his hands, arms out wide to show Dick the empty conference room. 

He didn’t know if it was the sheer absurdity of the situation, Wally’s wide and expectant smile, or maybe the fact that in that very moment he knew that the Speedster was his soulmate, but he burst out laughing. It was ugly laughter, the kind that toppled him against the nearby wall and clenched his stomach painfully as tears trailed down his flushed cheeks. Wally’s smile went slack as Dick slid down the wall, head tilted back. 

“I-I know it doesn’t look like much-” 

Oh damn, Wally had that adorably kicked puppy look, all conscious of every move he made and picking at his nails. Dick coughed, trying to collect himself as he forced himself up to his feet. 

“N-no, Walls, I love it.” Dick reached out, hands gentle as he cupped the taller man’s cheeks. “I’m laughing because I planned almost the exact same thing.” 

A beat. 

“What?” Wally stared at Dick, green eyes wide and flickering against Dick’s blue for a sliver of lie in his words. “You mean-”

“We basically know each other too well to know that we’d love this,” Dick snickered, leaning forward to kiss Wally’s nose. “I’d planned to have dinner here with you. Share the world with you, y’know?” He tilted his head to the side as Wally leaned into his hands.

“Oh my god, we’re the same person,” Wally laughed. “That sounds just like my surprise. I know you like simple things sometimes so…”

“You too,” Dick beamed brightly. “Kori and Babs and my previous partners liked to be pampered and spoiled. You...you don’t. And I know that.”

“And you like the small things that remind you of before you were able to spoil any and everyone,” Wally countered. The two stared at each other, elated and warm as they basked in each other’s existence. 

“We’re dorks,” Dick finally said and Wally snorted.

“Never doubted that, babe.” Wally leaned forward, noses brushing as he pressed a lingering kiss to Dick’s lips. “But it’s fine we’re dorks. Makes us fun.” 

“I suppose,” Dick hummed against his lips. “Happy Valentines’ Day, Wally.” 

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Dick.”


End file.
